Bloodstained Chess Board II: Waging War
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Sequel to Bloodstained Chess Board. Tyson has left with his kind, but his allies remain. Ruby, along with her lovers Blake and Weiss, must find them and recruit them. Pyrrha joins them, to stay close to Yang, and chaos ensues. Still growing romance and a pregnant Weiss, what else could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter one of the sequel to Bloodstained Chess Board, my longest story yet and one of the few I actually finished. The title for this was mentioned in BCB, which i have to go check right now… ah! Bloodstained Chess Board II: Waging War. Now, a review from the other story has forced me to reiterate a point I thought I clarified. Tyson Graywall is not me. At all. The GateMaster is not me, I am GateMasterGreen. The profile was named after my favorite OC that i created. I just tacked my last name on it. Now, I understand that some people hate OC stories, trust me I do too. I try not to make them the focus, thus why the story only had like 4 chapters with them. This is the last I'll say on Tyson, notewise for the story. He has left something behind. Mysterious? I hope so.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about RWBY, though I hope to receive some memorabilia for XMAS!

The room was small, simple, dull. Dull gray wall, no windows, just dull. Even the furniture was dull, but one thing stood out, a simple laptop. It rest on a table between two couches, both of which bore the weight of people. Team RWBY sat on one couch, while Ozpin and Glynda were on the other. Ozpin adjusted his bronze specs and slipped a flash drive from his pocket, clicking it into place on the computer. The screen lit up with the folder of files placed on it. Ozpin clicked on the one labelled 'GM', information spattering across the screen. Articles, videos, classified files, all about one man.

"Tyson Graywall," Ozpin started, "Is not from our realm and is a traveller of sorts, who helps as he goes along. He left us with this." He clicked a video and made it full screen.

On the computer was Tyson, his face drawn in a serious expression. "As I record this, I realize this will be the last message or contact I will have with you four, but you'll need help to win the fight against Roman Torchwick. I have allies across Vytal, who'll stand by you as they have for me, warriors who have tasted battle as you have. I can only name one, they will name the next. You'll find her in the Snowdrift Forest, but I will warn you now, the number of beowulfs in the area are beyond normal. Tyson Graywall, out!" The image cut off.

Ozpin closed the laptop and removed the flash drive, placing it back in his pocket. "You're mission is to find the woman he mentions and bring her to Beacon as soon as possible."

Ruby nodded, silver eyes shining determinedly. "You can count on us professor!"

Ozpin chuckled, his now free hands clasping Glynda's. "I know." He waved them away. "Now go, you're dismissed."

The four teens stood and left the room, filing into the hallway. Yang went downstairs, probably so she could get to her motorcycle and head back to Beacon. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake also made their way down, their thoughts focusing on the date they had planned. Weiss chuckled to herself. Leave it to Ruby to think of something like THAT for a date. They crossed through the lobby and made their way to the door. The glass doors slid aside and the girls stepped onto the street. They hailed a cab and were on their way. On the way to their destination, they struck up conversation.

"So…" Ruby grinned, nudging Blake with her elbow. "How was the book? I thought you would enjoy it."

Blake nodded in agreement. "Yes, it was interesting enough. I thought it's be childish with a name like 'Wizards First Rule', but it was well written. You said there were more?"

Weiss snickered. "More? Ruby has all eleven books, their prequel, the second set, and a miniature replica of the Sword Of Truth."

Ruby blushed slightly. "I just happen to like the series." She crossed her arms and looked away childishly. "I don't see why it's wrong for me to have stuff for it."

Weiss tugged the hood of Ruby's white cloak, forcing the girl to face her. Despite the seatbelt digging into her shoulder, she gave Ruby a kiss, the younger teen melting into it. It wasn't a long kiss, just a simple affectionate one. They pulled apart and Ruby turned to Blake, the cat Faunus lost in her book. Placing her hand on the book, Ruby pushed it down and used her other to turn Blake's face towards her. She placed a sweet kiss on the amber-eyed girl, who returned it. They pulled apart and the three sat in companionable silence. The last few minutes of the drive passed and they had arrived. They payed the taxi driver and exited, before them rested a large one-story building. The walked up to the door and entered the lobby. At a desk sat a woman with a metal box containing cash from earlier exchanges. Paying her, they entered the back room, a long open space dominated by trampolines. Weiss smiled. Only Ruby.

"Come on," Ruby said, grabbing their arms, "Let's do this!"

The girls had plenty of fun, even with Weiss exercising extreme caution. They respected her issues readily, considering she was the one who was with child. They did plenty of showing off regardless, Blake always sticking landings that the other two would have missed.

Ruby stood at the end of a trampoline that stretched across the room and grinned. "Hey, watch this!" She ran at high speed, jumping up and coming down, launching from the trampoline and into the air. She backflipped once, twice, three times, before landing on her feet. She looked back to her girlfriends, Weiss holding up nine fingers and Blake holding up eight.

Ruby smiled and walked over to them, the three sitting on the padded floor. Ruby sat in the middle, with the other two leaning on her shoulders. They were all tired from the constant jumping and fun, but they were happy. Ruby rested a hand reverently on Weiss's stomach, a bulge having only started to form. She heard the heiress sigh happily and cuddle closer. On her other side Blake was reading a small book she had brought along, the pages turned occasionally. She knew they'd have to leave soon, but she would enjoy the moment while it lasted.

With Yang…

The airship had landed and Yang stepped onto the campus of Beacon Academy, the prestigious school almost repaired. She walked towards the school, occasionally having to fish out her ID for a guard, but she reached the dorms rather quickly. She walked down the halls, not stopping until she reached Pyrrha's room. Knocking on the door, it opened to reveal her fiery-haired girlfriend standing in the doorway. Yang was almost bowled over when Pyrrha tackled her in a hug. She regained her balance and wrapped her arms around the spartan, the familiar scent filling her senses as she cradled her lover in her embrace. The two pulled apart reluctantly and stared at each other.

Yang ran a hand through her golden hair and looked at the floor sheepishly. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in dinner tonight. I know you might be busy with training but.." She was cut off by a kiss, melting against Pyrrha's soft lips. Yang pulled back, smiling. "I'll take that as a yes."

Pyrrha giggled softly, her green eyes lighting up. "Indeed. If I may ask, where are we going to for dinner?"

Yang leaned forward and whispered in Pyrrha's ear, her warm breath tickling the sensitive skin. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She leaned back and almost fainted, Pyrrha was trying a puppydog face and it was working. With difficulty, Yang managed to tear her gaze away, training her lilac eyes on the carpeted ground.

Pyrrha, slightly upset that her ploy hadn't worked, switched tracks to her original plan for when Yang returned. Grabbing the blonde's hand, she dragged her girlfriend into the dorm, the dorr shutting and locking behind them.

With Jaune and Velvet…

The knight and the rabbit faunus worked side by side, cutting and stapling paper, forming rings of interlocked red and green. They were making a chain to count how many days remained until christmas. Though the two hadn't gone far in their relationship, they were looking forward to spending the cold holiday together. They had opened up to each other over the last couple of months since they had gotten together, sharing secrets with each other. Jaune had told her of his fake entry into Beacon, something she accepted after some time, and she told him of the abuse she had suffered at the hands of those who despised the faunus. Finishing up to the two chains, the two shared a chaste kiss and parted ways, ready to put their chains up in their dorms.

Jaune walked down the hall and was about to open the door, when a sound stopped him. placing his ear against the door, he listened closely to what occurred on the other side of the door. He jumped back when he heard moans and bolted down the hall, paper chains in hand.

"Why did this have to happen to me?!"

Later That Night…

Yang and Pyrrha exited the dorm, both wearing a dress each. Yang's was a simple yellow dress, accents of red dotting the gleaming fabric and the cloth clinging to her curves in a way that made Pyrrha hot and bothered. Pyrrha wasn't the only one though, Yang was devouring the sight of her girlfriend's red dress, the dark red seemingly radiating seductiveness. Yang clenched her hands in an attempt to keep her hands off, but her will power crumbled. She snaked her arms around the spartan's waist and pulled her into a burning kiss, hot desire filling both of them. Her thirst momentarily quenched, Yang managed to break away and lead her girlfriend down the hall. They made their way from the dorms and to the airships. Riding down to the city, they stepped out and walked over to where Yang's motorcycle lay waiting. Starting it up, both settled on it and were off.

Although her eyes were on the road, her mind was clouded by the fact that Pyrrha's arms were firmly wrapped around her, holding on for dear life. The red-haired girl, she reminded herself, didn't like high speed vehicles, so she slowed down to a more manageable speed. Pyrrha's death-grip relaxed slightly and Yang sighed in relief. They soon arrived at their destination, surprised to see Ruby and her girlfriends there. Yang parked the bike and helped Pyrrha off. The two walked over to the others, both greeting each other warmly.

"Hey sis!" Yang called. "Fancy meeting you here. Are you three here on a date?" At their nods, she continued. "Pyrrha and I too. I guess great minds do think alike!"

Weiss muttered under her breath. "As if you had a great mind." Yang's eye twitched, but she let the statement go. Weiss was lucky she was pregnant, otherwise she might have had her face melted off.

Blake peeked up from her book and chuckled. "Don't be too upset Yang, we get some flak too at times." And she did. Although they had settled their differences about her heritage as a faunus, Weiss did tease her at times and get teased in return.

The spartan decided to enter the conversation. "She's right Yang, don't get too mad." She hugged her lover around the waist and leaned against her. "If you don't, you'll lose certain… privileges."

"Oh really?" Yang asked, her eyebrow raised. She brought her lips close, only inches away from her temptations. "I might have to take them back forcefully then." She growled playfully and kissed Pyrrha.

Ruby looked humiliated. Why did her sister have to be so forthright around her? Had she no shame? Finally they had entered the restaurant and were given their seats. Ruby seemed happier. Food time. Thoughts of cookies danced in her head.

End…

There we are, a finished chapter. Hope y'all liked it. Next time, the mission begins. GMG, Signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo peeps, GMG here with chapter 2. Sorry for the late update, but… SNOW, SO MUCH SNOW! I lost power so, yeah, that happened. Also, I am going to incorporate a new word from the webster's dictionary each chapter. Also, as some of you may have noticed, I did say I wanted some of the merchandise for the show and… I HAZ MUCH RWBY STUFFZ! Poster, hoodie, shirt, backpack, poster, dvd, and slap bands. WOOOOOOOOO! Also, the late updates… As I have already said, sorry. Getting ready for xmas, celebrating xmas, new years, and an OCT on the side, I was busy. TO THE STORY!

**_Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum, not GateMasterGreen._**

**The Next Morning…**

Ruby lay in her bed, Blake and Weiss beside her, and the blankets strewn haphazardly over their bodies. The yellow light of the sun filtered in through the windows and cast shadows over the carpeted floor. Ruby shifted slightly, snuggling into the embrace of her two lovers, and sighed. They seemed so peaceful, a cute feeling of fluff and sweetness, but something always ruins it.

_**BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!**_

Like the damn alarm clock.

The three shot out of bed at the loud noise, looking for the source of the noise. Weiss' blue eyes locked on the infernal contraption and she stormed over to it, slamming her hand on the snooze button. Her fuzzy sight noticed a note on the clock and focused on it.

_Dear RWB-,_

_Rise and shine Baby Sis, Princess, and Kitty. We've got work to do. XD_

_-Y_

Crumpling the note in her hand, Weiss made her way back to the bed, where Blake was trying to get Ruby to get out of bed. The short-haired girl had dropped back down as soon as the noise had halted and now refused to budge.

"Come on, Ruby!" Blake said, pulling at the younger girl's arm. "Get up."

Ruby shook her head childishly, snuggling into the pillows and sheets. "Don't wanna!"

Weiss and Blake glanced at each other before nodding. "Ruby," they said, "If you don't get up, we'll trash your cookies."

The reaction was instantaneous. In a rush of motion, Ruby shot out of bed and began getting ready. Weiss and Blake watched awestruck as a blur of red and black zipped back and forth, until Ruby stood before them in her mission attire.

She looked at the two of them, impatience on her features. "Aren't you guys going to get ready? The cookies are waiting!"

Blake was the first to snap out of her daze and stood. "Right. Hopefully Yang and Pyrrha aren't up to anything right now and I can get my clothes in peace." She waved goodbye to the other two and made her way to the door, walking into the hall.

Weiss, who was already standing, just shook her head and made her way to the closest. She grabbed her combat skirt from its hangar and walked over to the bed. Not caring that Ruby was watching, the heiress slipped off her night gown and tossed it aside. She pulled on her outfit, the white fabric swishing slightly as it covered her. She tied the sash in a loose knot before grabbing her tiara from the desk and walking over to where her hairbrush lay. She set down the tiara and took the brush, pulling it through her hair. Setting the brush done when she had finished, she went to reclaim her crown, only to find it missing. A soft set of hands skimmed through her hair and she leaned back into them, Ruby. Ruby placed the silver crown in Weiss hair and let her fingers draw through the silken strands, enjoying the soft silkiness of her girlfriend's hair.

Ruby let her hands shift to the heiress' shoulders and leaned forward, placing soft kisses on Weiss's neck. Weiss sighed and leaned into the embrace, sapphire eyes fluttering pleasantly. Ruby's hands slipped down further and laid claim to the white-haired girl's hips, pulling the older girl flush against her.

"Ruby…" Weiss said, "We need to get ready."

The younger girl pulled back and Weiss turned to face her. "Ruby."

Ruby waved her off, smiling. "I'm not upset, Weiss, I'm just going to grab Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster."

"Oh." The heiress smiled slightly. "Thanks for the thought, but I'll go with you."

Ruby grinned. "Alright! Let's go!" She ran out the door, a flurry of petals in her wake.

"Wait up, dolt!" Though she was frustrated, she couldn't keep the smile from her features. She took off, trying to catch up to her rambunctious girlfriend.

**With Blake…**

The cat faunus made her way down the hall to her room and slipped inside, hand held near her face in case of any censor worthy material. She could hear giggling and brought her hand closer. She peeked slightly, still unnoticed by the inhabitants of the room. She growled at what she saw.

Yang and Pyrrha sat on the bed giggling like, well, school girls. In Yang's hand sat a small book. It was black with a white design remnant of a flame. Why did Yang always read her teammates' diaries?!

"Yang!" Blake yelled, despite her usually calm demeanor. "

Both girls jumped in surprise and the book was flung through the air. Blake jumped forward and caught the falling book, tucking it under an arm and leveling a glare at the two who had read it.

"Why," Blake started, her voice low and threatening, "Why would you read my personal diary?! I understand why you read Ruby's, but mine? What would possess you to do something like that?!"

Yang cowered underneath the amber glare, her own lilac eyes widened in fright. "I-I-I…"

Blake hissed. "You what? Got curious and decided that it was no big deal? Well, guess what, IT IS! I wrote my secrets in there! Secrets that only Ruby and Weiss may ever be allowed to know." Her eyes narrowed. "What would they think about this, Yang? You're making it very hard to trust you."

Yang looked at the floor, Pyrrha having already done so. "I'm sorry Blake. I know that me apologizing won't fix things and that I have lost trust with you, but I truly mean it. I don't expect to be forgiven, by you or the other two, but that's my fault." She sighed, muttering the next part to herself. "Great job, Yang. You screwed up again. I hope Ruby isn't too mad when she hears about this."

Her steam blown off, Blake's face settled into it's normal state, the only difference being the harder look she gave the two. "Back to why I'm here, we have to leave soon. Get ready, yang, we leave in an hour."

"But we weren't given a departure time."

"I received one on my way here," Blake clipped, "We leave in an hour, so we need to be ready."

Blake turned and walked over to her dresser, retrieving her clothes and Gambol Shroud before walking back to the door and leaving.

Yang watched as she left and sighed, leaning into Pyrrha. "Pyrs, why'd we do it?"

The red-haired girl shrugged her shoulders, moving to hold her girlfriend against her. "I don't know Yang. Curiosity killed the cat, as they say."

Yang chuckled sourly. "More like the cat killed the curious."

Pyrrha nodded. "Indeed."

**With RW…**

Ruby and Weiss were now walking hand in hand, heading back to their dorm, with their weapons at their sides. The two quickly navigated their way through the maze that was their school and were soon at the door to the room. Pushing open, both were shocked to see Blake sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes. Purple eyeliner ran down her cheeks and her bow lay crumpled on the floor. Without hesitation, both girls rushed over and wrapped the crying faunus in their arms, trying their best to comfort her,

"Blake, what's wrong?" Ruby asked worriedly, pressing kissed against Blake's cheeks, anything to make her feel better.

Blake averted her eyes. "Your sister."

"Yang?"

The cat girl nodded. "Yes, I walked in and found her and Pyrrha sorting through my diary. They could've read something they shouldn't have!"

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other and nodded, pulling Blake to her feet.

"What are you two…?

"Sorting out Yang," Ruby quipped.

"Once and for all," finished Weiss, the heiress wearing an evil grin.

**10 Minutes Later…**

"You want me to do what?" asked Ren, his black eyebrow raised.

"Get Nora to read the entry out loud to Pyrrha," Ruby replied.

Ren sighed. "Fine, but you'll owe me."

Weiss waved him off. "She'll repay you, now go!"

Without another word, he turned and slipped back into the room. Seconds later, Nora emerged, happy as ever.

"Hey Ruby, Weiss, Blake! What's going on?" She glanced between them, smiling conspiratorially at them. "Ren told me that you had a mission you needed help on." Her eyes grew wide in excitement. "Are going to throw pizza at Professor Port? I know, we'll put a sedative in Oobleck's cup! WAIT! EVEN BETTER, WE'RE GONNA GET CORNDOGS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN CARDIN'S THRO-"

Weiss slapped her hand over Nora's mouth. "Quiet, you dunce, we're getting revenge on Yang for upsetting Blake. Will you help us?" Nora nodded. "Good." She took her hand off.

"What do you need me to do?"

Ruby handed Nora Yang's diary and pointed at a specific entry. "We need you to read this to Pyrrha while Yang is nearby."

Nora gave them a salute. 'You can count on me!"

**With YP…**

Yang and Pyrrha were cuddled up together, the warm comforter or Yang's bed entangled around, and were giving each other small kissed and giggling. It would've been adorable, but as we know, it can't last.

The door bust in and in walked Nora Valkyrie, golden diary in hand. Pulling out a pair of rectangular spectacles, she put them on and began reading in a foreign accent. (Most likely British. no offense to the British, it's just a stereotype for american stories.)

"Dearest Diary,

Yang here with some new information. I just learned that Ruby has a crush on both Weiss and Blake. I'm so proud of her! Also today, I noticed Pyrrha shutting down another date attempt by Jaune. I'm glad she did, but it got me wondering. Does she like women? I hope so, I mean, I am pretty sexy. Maybe she likes me… nah, that won't ever happen.

On another note, I did have a weird daydream earlier. I think my brain was just screwing with me. I had dreamt that Team RWBY and Pyrrha were in a five-way session of things I will not mention in here, lest a professor stumble upon it and pin me for inappropriate content.."

Yang could only stare in horror while Pyrrha arched an eyebrow. Yang glanced at her. Was she actually interested by this?

"Well," started Pyrrha, "I didn't know that my girlfriend had a penchant for incest."

Yang shook her head. "That is not true! Ruby and I are not sisters biologically!"

Nora took this time to escape before Pyrrha responded. "So you were crushing on your sister?"

"No! Like I said, My brain was screwing with me?"

"By giving you a picture of you screwing four other girls."

Yang went to say something, but paused and slumped slightly, admitting defeat. She was well and screwed now. She was surprised when Pyrrha kissed her again, though.

"I don't care, Yang, and I must admit, the idea is a bit intriguing." The spartan smiled. "Perhaps when you get back, we could discuss this with your team?"

Yang nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess."

Pyrrha chuckled and pulled the sheets back. "Good. Now get going, it's time for you to go."

Yang kissed Pyrrha and stood. "Yes Ma'am!" she replied before running out the dorm.

**END…**

Finished. Read and Review, but don't forget to SHOVE CORNDOGS DOWN CARDIN'S THROAT! THEIR HOLY TASTINESS WILL CLEANSE HIM AND MAKE HIM PURE! *coughs* Sorry about that, my insanity is showing. Also, news, I'm on FictionPress now. If you can, check out my story on their. It has Tyson in it and it has nothing to do with RWBY. It does have a couple pairings that come later, but the first chapter introduces the main focus of the story. Same username there as I have here. This is GMG, Signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter number three. I won't be able to accurately guess word count, so I can only pray that this exceeds 2k words. Two mentions for this chappie...

The GINNNNGERRRRRRR: Thanks for your help with brainstorming this chapter and future chapters.

AL55BN: YangPyrrha is best shipping...

Back to chapter...

**_Disclaimer: I don't RWBY and shit..._**

Pyrrha smirked when Yang stepped out. Popping out of bed, she landed on the floor and bent over to grab something under the bed. Pulling her arm back, the light glinted on the pile of her clothes and armor. Perfect. She quickly set the apparel on the bed and hastily pulled off her night clothes before slipping on her mission wear. Once she had strapped the final shin guard in place, she stood and made her way out of the room. Across from her, she noted that Nora was slipping back into her dorm with a pair of handcuffs and a riding crop. Needless to say, Pyrrha averted her gaze and began walking down the hall.

She made her way out of the academy and walked to the courtyard, where RWBY stood talking to Ozpin. She jogged over, just catching the end of the conversation.

"... He didn't give a name." Replied Ozpin.

Weiss snorted, a little miffed. "So we have no idea who we're finding. I hope whoever it is is worth it."

Yang nodded slightly before her gaze found Pyrrha. The blonde smiled. "Hey, Pyrrha!"

The other four turned to face the girl, causing her to feel a bit awkward. "Hey, Yang. I'm sorry if I interrupted-"

"Not at all, Ms. Nikos." Ozpin said, cutting her off. Adjusting his glasses he continued. "Would you mind telling me why you followed and why you are in your armor?"

Pyrrha nodded politely. "Yes, Professor Ozpin. I wish to accompany them on their mission, Professor."

A silver eyebrow rose. "May I ask why?"

Pyrrha lowered her head. She didn't have an adequate reason.

Ozpin, noting her silence, spoke. "I take it that you only wish to accompany them to keep an eye on Ms. Xiao Long. Am I mistaken?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "No, Professor."

"Well, alright."

Pyrrha looked up at that. "What?"

Ozpin smiled. "I am allowing you to join Team RWBY on this mission. I expect you to follow Ruby's orders as if they were Mr. Arc's. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

He nodded. "Then off with you five."

Ruby stick her fist in the air. "Let's go, Team RWBY!"

Yang elbowed her, "and Pyrrha."

Ruby cheered again. "And Pyrrha!"

Weiss sighed, Blake following suit. Ruby was still as childish, it seemed.

Being a good sport, Blake joined Yang with a unison. "BANZAI!"

Ozpin dismissed himself and walked back to the academy, while the girls made their way to the airship and boarded it. The five soon made their way down to Vale City and chartered a bus. They were soon brought to the the northern edge of town, where the Snowdrift Forest lay.

The five women stepped into the forest, the fine powdery drift crunching under their feet. Of the five, only Ruby seemed remotely unfazed by the cold. The chilling wind causing the others to shiver. Yang refused to flare her aura as it might attract more attention, something they didn't need. Blake and Weiss deduced that Ruby's cloak was big enough and cuddled up with Ruby under it.

Pyrrha rubbed her arms, Yang doing the same to her own legs. Finally, Yang submitted to her desire and flared her aura, her hot aura burning beneath her skin. Like a moth to flame, Pyrrha was almost hanging off of Yang.

The five proceeded through the forest, dealing with skirmishes along the way. Ruby usually took out whatever Beowolves showed up. She knew this forest and how to deal with the many creatures that roamed them. Soon after, the sound of clanging metal reached their ears.

Ruby grinned and looked at the others. "Let's go! It's just ahead!"

The others nodded and jogged towards the source of the sound. At the tree line they stopped, the sight of two figures fighting in the clearing. The first had green hair and a black jacket. She wore shorts, but the rest of her legs were bandaged. What caught their attention was the three red claw marks on her right shoulder. She was a Graywall, it seemed.

The second one caused Ruby to drop to her knees, hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. Summer Rose had a rifle held up to her shoulder and was firing at the green-haired girl who dodged before jumping forward. The Graywall brought down a weird sword scythe hybrid, trying to slice Summer. The butt of the rifle separated from the body and transformed into a one-handed scythe. She brought it up and deflected the strike. Flicking her wrist, the handle of the gun lined up with the barrel, clicking into place. A blade ran up the length of the red and white weapon, the same color scheme as the scythe.

Summer grinned. "You're pretty good, Jade. Your father taught you well."

"He didn't teach me how to use WarpStream." Jade bit out.

Slipping into a defensive stance, Summer smirked. "Come at me, then."

"Gladly."

Jade ran forward and swung her weapon at the older woman, causing Summer to dance back before firing a shot with the gun half of her weapon. The teen rolled to the side and brought up her weapon to block both weapons that were aimed at her. With a grunt, she pushed Summer back and, with the aid of her free hand, balanced to perform a sweep kick. Summer hopped over it, but Jade was ready. Continuing with the spin's momentum, she pushed up off the ground and lashed out with her other foot, catching Summer's arm.

Summer slid back from the impact and grinned. "I think we'll call it a quits."

Jade stood and nodded. "It seems like another tie, Summer." She brushed her green hair out of her face. "I still have a ways to go before I'm as good as Dad."

The sound of footsteps caused both to look for the source of the sound. Summer smiled, a tear in her eye, as she saw Ruby walking towards them with her team. Dropping her weapons, she ran forward and threw her arms around her daughter. Ruby hugged her both, tears streaming from her eyes. Behind her, the others smiled at the sight of the two reunited.

Crying into her mother's shoulder, Ruby asked, "How? I saw you..."

"Your friend," she replied, "had two of his kind being me back."

"Who?"

Summer smiled. "Tyson was known as the GateMaster for his ability to open portals called Gates. He sent the LifeMaster and DeathMaster to resurrect me. They said you'd need me."

Ruby pulled back and looked at her mom's silver eyes. "Why didn't you come sooner? Why?"

Ruffling her daughter's hair, she smiled sadly. "I wish I could have, baby, but I needed to be ready to help you in your future fights."

Ruby nodded before hugging her mother again.

"Ruby," spoke Summer, "You haven't introduced these lovely women behind you."

Ruby chuckled before letting go and walked over to her team. One by one she introduced them. "Blake."

The faunus smiled. "It's a pleasure, Mrs. Rose."

"Weiss."

"A pleasure." Weiss replied with a curtsy.

Ruby chuckled and pointed at Yang. "You already know Yang."

Yang flashed a smile. "Hey, Mrs. Rose, nice to see ya!"

"And finally, Pyrrha." She said, gesturing to the spartan, who waved.

Summer smiled. "A pleasure to meet my daughter's friends." Yang coughed. "And sister."

Ruby grabbed Blake and Weiss' hands and pulled them over to her mom. "Mom, these two are my girlfriends." She said, causing the two if them to blush.

The older woman smile before hugging them both. "Take good care of her, okay?" She pulled back and placed a hand on Weiss' stomach. "It seems the spell worked."

The heiress averted her gaze, but smiled. "Yeah, it did."

Jade spoke, breaking their little reunion up. "I'll go get Kinsey, Summer. She and I will meet up with you at the academy."

Ruby's mother nodded. "All right, Jade. We'll see you later."

The teen ran off, her ponytail whipping behind her. Looking at each other, the group began walking back. As they walked, Ruby noticed Yang and Pyrrha conversing with Blake and Weiss. She pushed the thought aside and walked over to her mom. They didn't talk about much, just Ruby running through the details of her life so far. Summer paid rapt attention to the blissful smile on her daughter's face as the teen talked about Weiss or Blake. She knew most of what had happened, seeing as she had interfered when she had still been dead. Soon, Weiss had come over to pull Ruby over and the five began whispering amongst each other, Ruby turning slightly red. Summer chuckled and looked at them with affection. Her daughter had grown so much, the other girls helping her along.

**Elsewhere...**

Jade was walking through the snowy forest before her small house came into sight, nestled in the trees. Outside of the small building, her lover sat, perched on the porch railing. Kinsey leaned against one of the columns, her striped jacket hanging low to the ground. Her clothes were similarly striped. Black with orange bands in random places. The only solid color was her orange shirt. Her shorts were baggy, the rest of her legs and her feet enclosed in a skintight material. Her black hair pooled over her shoulders and her orange eyes locked on Jade, a black streak accenting her orange orbs.

Jumping up, she began walking over the snow to greet the returning woman. "Welcome back, Jade. Where's Summer?"

"Her daughter showed up and they're headed back." She explained. "I came back to tell you we're heading to the academy with them."

Kinsey nodded. "I'll go grab my things."

"So will I."

Both seemed to pause before laughing. It was a joke between them. They had bags similar to Jade's father's. The packs could hold whatever fit through the opening and Jade hade hers on at the moment. Kinsey pat her pocket, motioning that she had her own.

"That's settled then," said Jade, "Now, lets head out."

Both teens pulled out their weapons and began running into the tree line. The wind whipped through their hair and the snow crunched loudly under there steps. Kinsey ran ahead of Jade, being the faster of the two, but Jade was right on her tail. The two laughed as they ran, having fun with the other. Jade, without stopping, scooped up some snow and chucked it at Kinsey, who smacked the ball out of the air. Back and forth, snowballs flew through the air, only to be smacked aside or dodged.

A flash of color caused them to slow and soon they caught sight of the team. Kinsey turned and smirked at Jade, making motions with her hands to inform the other girl of her plan.

Kinsey quickly scaled a tree and stepped out on one of the branches, looking down at Jade. The green-haired girl had opened a Rift (a portal, like Tyson's Gates) and was stabilizing it. A flash of purple emitted and she stood up, giving Kinsey the signal. The orange-eyed girl jumped off and dived into the Rift.

**Team RWBY, Pyrrha, and Summer...**

All six of the team jumped when a girl seemingly flew out of the ground and flipped, landing on her feet. They were about to draw their weapons when Jade crawled up out of the ground and stood beside the other girl.

Kinsey waved. "Kinsey Darkstrider, nice to meet you!"

Summer facepalmed and walked over to the two, slapping both in the back of the head.

"Ow!" They both yelped.

Summer frowned at them. "That was unnecessary. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Kinsey rubbed the bump on her head. "We were just having a little fun."

Cue another slap. "You could've been perceived as a threat by them! They could've attacked you!"

Jade slumped and looked at the ground. "Sorry, Mrs. Rose."

Nodding, Summer turned and began walking. "We'll deal with your punishment later. For now, let's head back to Beacon."

Ruby snickered slightly at the sight of the other two getting berated, until that silver gaze was centered on her. She gulped.

"Just because you're my daughter, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to punish you, Ruby." With that she turned back and continued to walk, the others following behind her.

Just a little but longer before they got back to Beacon.

**End...**

Yeah! Victory for iPod! Yes peeps, the iPod is back and ready to roll. My laptop is no longer available due to a specific situation of which you will not learn. I apologize if the chapter suffered because of me using my iPod, but... 2K+ WORDS MOTHER FUGGERS! YOOOOOOO! And then he took the pogo hammer and YOOOOO!

... Sorry, I was watching homestuck animations and that was from it. Props to the pogo hammer. Also info on Jade and Kinsey. The Rifts are really Gates, but Jade is RiftMistress. She is Altherian like her dad. If you hadn't guessed, she is Tyson's daughter. Kinsey is not Altherian but comes from a nearby planet in my OCverse. She is Destinian and deals with fate and destiny. Any other questions about them will need to be placed in a PM to me. I will answer. Now, I am taking a leaf from a few youtubers and will call my followers an army, more specifically The Green Army. That said, one last thing. Is there a RWBY author who writes Yaoi? PM me because I have a challenge for you. It involves Yaoi vs Yuri and all that whoblabla.

This is GateMasterGreen, Signing off!


End file.
